In The Clouds
by TheBookMouse
Summary: With Percy back on the ship, Nico has no where to sleep. He ends up in Jason's bedroom and some smutty adventures ensue that just so happen to include Jason's morning wood (MAJORLY CITRUSY)
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a pillow fight fic. Light and fluffy, but it grew feet and walked off with my keyboard. This is for a friend of mine who is trying to find me on FFN, and she loves Jasico. Hopefully I posted this before she finds me!**

Nico's POV:

I yawned as I walked down the narrow staircase of the Argo II. I was heading towards the rooms. We had just collected Percy and Annabeth from the Doors of Death so I no longer have a place to sleep. Since I had been staying in Percy's room. I had talked this over with the rest of the crew during dinner, but it kind of just got put off for later.

I was still contemplating where I was going to stay when I heard the familiar creaking of the staircase behind me. I thought it would be Frank, since he usually went to his bedroom the earliest, with the exception of me of course. But even for him this was pretty early. As they reached the last step I looked up from the floor and into the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Jason.

"Uh, hey? What are you doing down here so early?" I heard myself saying nervously.

"I heard that you needed a place to sleep, and since I know it would make you uncomfortable to sleep with Percy, I decided to offer my bed to you." Jason offered kindly, a smile stretching his lips and moving the small scar in the corner of them. The way that statement sounded when it replayed in my head was near terrifying. _Jason trying to get me in his bed…_ Snap out of it!

"Oh. Uh, thanks. But it's not really necessary. I can sleep in the stables." My face was colored pink from my earlier thoughts and I could only hope that he couldn't see.

The son of Jupiter raised his eyebrows. "You do realize that that is where the couples go to "get away" from the craziness." He used air quotes to emphasize the "get away" bit.

"Oh, yeah it would be horrible to run into… that." My head was filled with the image of Percy pounding into Annabeth and making her cry his name. I was instantly turned off at that thought. My nose wrinkled. Then a thought struck him. "Wait, how do you know that's where couples have 'fun time'?"

The other boy blushed brightly. "Not from me, I swear it. I would never do that with Piper I'm…" He cut off at the last bit, obviously not wanting me to know.

"You're what, Jason? I told you my secret you can tell me yours." I demanded of him, wanting to know.

"I'm gay," Jason exhaled this bit of information. "When Juno took my memories, she took away my love. My unrequited love, must I say. And it was a boy. A man, really, based on how he acts. Piper knows, she's how I keep my secret. You can't tell anyone!" The last bit was said in a nervous tone.

"Who was it?" I asked him, already guessing in my mind at who it could be. Octavian? Dakota? Frank? No, he wouldn't like Frank...

"You." Jason whispered. Then he tossed something at me and walked back up the stairs. I just stood there for a little while before looking at the item that had fell into a fold in my shirt. I shifted and it fell. A glimmer of silver. It was a key. Not just any key, though. It was his key. Jason's. The boy who… loved me? I sat down on the floor and stared at the beautifully crafted key before gently scooping it up off the ground.

It was cool to the touch, and I could feel it's shape ingrained in my palm as I squeezed it into my fist. I looked at the zig zags and rough edges of lines in the key that made up lightning bolts as I slowly uncurled my hand to look at the key again.

The number Three was imprinted in the middle of the area that you hold the key with. I looked up at the doors surrounding me to locate one with a matching number. There, at the end of the hall. I didn't even need to look at the number to know it was his room. The steps to get there seemed to take an eternity, and when I finally placed my other hand upon the handle, my breathing was heavy with anticipation. I slid the key into the lock hole and turned it smoothly. The door clicked open as I twisted the handle and pressed against it.

It was just like every other room. Yet it was so different from every other dorm room because Jason would be in it. What would happen? Would they share the bed? A million thoughts went running through my mind in preparation of what was to come. I slid over to the dresser and ran my fingers over it's surface. I looked into the mirror and frowned. My eyes were still so sunken in from my trip to Tartarus, I hadn't been able to sleep right since. Nightmares had run haveck through my unconscious mind every moment that I chose to fall upon a bed. I had mostly been avoiding sleep for that reason alone, but I was at my wits end. I couldn't go on like this anymore. I brushed the hair out of my eyes and opened the top drawer of the dresser. I reached in to grab a pair of boxers to wear and what I pulled out caused me to snort in surprise.

Jason wears Superman boxers! I sat on the bed and started laughing like I hadn't laughed in months. Years, even. It was just so funny to me. A little while later I managed to calm myself enough to borrow an oversized T-shirt and the *giggle* Superman underwear. Jason wouldn't mind.

I sunk into the bed and fell near instantly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a bed that I didn't recognize with an arm around my waist that hadn't been there when I fell asleep. I tried sitting up in surprise, but the sturdy arm held me down. Then it dawned on me. I was in Jason's bed, with Jason's arm wrapped around my waist. My eyes went wide. I tried to gently move him off of me, but he wouldn't budge. So I settled with just sitting there and staring at the muscled arm in front of me. He was basically spooning me! I could feel his hard abs behind me, and something even harder in between my legs, right beneath my butt cheeks. My body went stock still, which unfortunately shifted my ass so it was now right up next to Jason's hard-on. He groaned quietly in his sleep and cuddled me closer against him.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! I couldn't wake him… It would just be rude! And not that the feeling of his hard cock against my butt cheeks was a bad one… At that thought my own cock twitched.

Oh shit fuck shit fuck shit! How would I explain an erection if he woke up. He shifted again and I let out a soft moan. He really needs to stop moving! I'll come in my pants! But I'm not wearing pants, just Jason's underwear! I feel myself instinctually move backwards onto his dick and rub it in the crack of my tightly clenched ass. That's when I realize that there is only one set of cloth between us. Jason's. Naked.

My breathing is now pretty heavy and I feel Jason shift again before yawning. His arm clutches tightly around me, pulling me against his erection once more before he begins to stir from his sleep. I probably look so disheveled right now.

I squeeze my eyes shut and pretend I'm still asleep. "Nico," A voice purrs. "I know you're not asleep."

I fake yawn and open my eyes. "Huh? What are you talking about?" I look up at him and am startled by the look in his eyes as he looks me up and down.

"I like the look of you in my clothes, Nico." He confesses in a low growl.

The blanket slips off of him and my eyes take in Jason in all of his glory. From his rugged morning look, to his hard toned abs, all the way down to his humungous cock! It's like seven inches long! My eyes widen at the sight.

He grunts before grabbing my chin and pulling me into a crushing kiss.

I reciprocate, and pretty soon I feel his hands at my side, stroking the bare strip of skin shown from my shirt riding up as I toss my arms around his neck. He presses me into the bed and starts to take my shirt off. I aid him by lifting up off of the bed. He then proceeds to strip me of my boxers. His mouth goes to suckling my nipple while one of his hands tweaks the other. Jason's other hand reaches down and starts gently circling my entrance with his pointer finger. His hand comes back up to my mouth whilst he demands "Suck," before continuing torturing my nipple. I gently coat two of his fingers with saliva, knowing that I'll need the lubrication if this is to not hurt at all. His hand then leaves my mouth in favor of my puckered entrance. The slick member circles the ring before slowly reaching in. Another is added soon after and he begins a scissoring motion.

Jason's finger lightly brushes a certain spot inside me and I cry out in pleasure, silently pleading him to do that again. And so he obliges, he strokes that spot over and over again until I'm nearly undone before pulling out and moving his pelvis near my face. "Make my cock wet if you want this to be pain free," He rasps in an urgent tone.

I quickly slick his cock before he moves down and attaches his lips to my own. His tongue slips between my lips just as the tip of his dick presses into my ass hole. I cry out, breaking our kiss. Jason's length gently goes down as far as he can, and his aim was good enough to make his dick touch that spot in me. If only for a moment.

Soon he had started a rhythm and the both of us were collapsed in a heap, wearing off the afterglow of orgasm. We fell asleep like that.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up crusty, and looked over at Jason with a smile on my face. Then I looked at the clock. "Shit!" I yelled. It was two PM. Everyone would be getting suspicious! I picked up the hardest pillow I could find and threw it at Jason. "Get up!" I jumped out of bed and in the shower, cleaning off the remnants of last night. I got dressed in Jason's clothes and then walked over to the bed where Jason was starting to sit up, annoyed.

"What was that for?" He whined grumpily.

"You needed to get up! Let's go." I turned my back on him and started to walk towards the bathroom again to brush my teeth. Suddenly a pillow hit my back. Hard. I turn around slowly.

"What did you just do to me?" I questioned lowly.

He squeaked. "Umm, nothing?"

I grabbed the pillow and started launching a volley of attacks at him. He fought back with all his might and we ended up on the bed laughing again.

Then suddenly a sharp knock sounded at our door. "Are you guys having sex again? Hazel is still hiding in the pegasus stables from this morning." It was Frank. Both of us looked at each other with grave faces and then started laughing.

"Should we tell her that she shouldn't go in the stables?" Jason asked breathlessly.

"Nah, she'll figure it out soon enough."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
